


Не сводить к нулю

by Thexalux



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ?YL, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: ...В семье Вонгола Хранитель Тумана, Рокудо Мукуро, считался без вести пропавшим уже третий год.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 3





	Не сводить к нулю

**Author's Note:**

> ?YL!таймлайн  
> Написано под впечатлением от арки будущего, где Рокудо Мукуро исчез с радаров энн лет назад.  
> Хедканоны.

— ...Что за нелепый вид? — почти светски спросил Хибари, задвигая за собой сёдзи. Только секундная заминка перед входом в комнату могла выдать его удивление.

— Тебе не нравится? — нарочито обеспокоенно нахмурился Рокудо Мукуро, оглядывая рукава юката тёмно-синего цвета. — Я слышал, что у тебя здесь строгий дресс-код, Кёя, — как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся он, — не хотел нарушать дисциплину.

...В семье Вонгола Хранитель Тумана, Рокудо Мукуро, считался без вести пропавшим уже третий год.

— Ты самим своим присутствием здесь нарушаешь дисциплину, — безапелляционно ответил Хибари, закрыв глаза на мгновение дольше, чем следовало, и привычно сложил руки на груди.

— Оя-оя, довольно жестоко с твоей стороны, — покачал головой Рокудо. Хибари кинул на него испытующий взгляд и, вместо того, чтобы спросить что-нибудь важное — _где ты был, почему так долго не выходил на связь, что ты задумал,_ — промолчал. Неторопливо прошелся до центра комнаты и опустился на татами напротив гостя. Так близко, что их разделял только стык.

— Даже не предложишь чая? — уточнил через некоторое время Рокудо, очевидно, устав от неудобной тишины. В его голосе, впрочем, не было ни насмешки, ни привычного ехидства. Хибари посмотрел в его лицо; Рокудо улыбался, и улыбка его выражала сожаление.

— Ты не настоящий, — ровно ответил Хибари. Рокудо не стал спорить. Даже не съязвил, что для Кёи это до сих пор важно. Даже не посмеялся над абсурдным невысказанным предположением, будто бы он мог исчезнуть только для того, чтобы вытащить свое собственное тело из тюрьмы.

— И даже не спросишь, зачем я пришел? — произнёс он вместо этого.

— Нет.

Рокудо расстроено цокнул языком и сменил позу, чуть откидываясь назад и опираясь на руки.

— Зануда, — буркнул он, но без привычного ребячьего запала, так что Хибари проигнорировал его. Он не намеревался растрачиваться на мелочи, он был занят другим: украдкой рассматривал Рокудо из-под ресниц. Смотрел на острые линии лица, на излом рта, угловатые плечи и ключицы.

_Что с тобой случилось тогда, три года назад? Почему ты не сообщил мне, что жив? О чем ты думаешь?_

Хибари всячески пытался гнать из головы эти бесполезные мысли. Сомнения и обвинения ничем не помогут — он принялся ждать: раз Рокудо посчитал за труд явиться, наконец, сюда, значит, он явился с какой-то целью. 

Рокудо оправдал ожидания и вскоре заговорил:

— Как скучно, Кёя, — укорил он, покачав головой. — Беспросветная тоска... Скажи, ты скучал по мне?

Хибари неопределенно повёл плечом, но промолчал: высказанную вслух ложь Рокудо любил со смаком раскладывать по полочкам.

— Во всяком случае, — растянул он губы в остром оскале, — ты мог бы поздравить меня с возвращением в мир живых.

— Ты не был мёртв, — ответил Кёя. 

У Рокудо Мукуро были узкие ладони с длинными пальцами, широкие худые предплечья, выпирающие кости плечевого пояса, гибкость гадюки и улыбка гиены. Кёя, безусловно, скучал.

Рокудо кивнул, не прекращая строить абсурдные гримасы — как будто его театральные кривляния вообще когда-нибудь имели для Кёи значение.

— Да, — сказал Рокудо, и его голос показался слишком резким для позднего часа. — Но ты этого не знал.

Левый глаз бликовал в темноте как синий авантюрин — чёрный глянец неба, усыпанного звёздами; правый оставался полускрытым челкой, но Кёя и так видел приглушенное свечение кармина.

Кёя на мгновение опустил ресницы, воскрешая в себе воспоминания, пытаясь за короткую секунду вновь привыкнуть к Рокудо Мукуро — к непоследовательности, резкости. К ощущению лезвия у горла, к густому тяжёлому кипению ярости в животе. Мёд и яд, соль и перец.

Как можно было забыть всё это? У Хибари было чувство, как будто он тысячу лет просидел в недвижимости, и теперь у него затекло всё тело, он ощущал себя неповоротливым, и каждое движение отдавалось ломотой в костях — с непривычки. Так это было: вспоминать присутствие Рокудо Мукуро.

— Не интересно, — отрезал Кёя и, прищурившись, вперился взглядом в позднего гостя. — Ты хотел рассказать, зачем явился.

Тот хохотнул.

— Оя-оя, — изменчивое лицо вновь приняло какое-то непонятное выражение: удивление пополам с ностальгией. Как будто Рокудо тоже почти забыл обычный стиль их бесед, как будто тоже остро об этом пожалел. — Я хотел, чтобы ты этим поинтересовался, Кёя, — напомнил он.

— Мне не интересно, — повторил Хибари, даже не попытавшись спрятать тонкую улыбку. Рокудо покачал головой.

— К чему эти игры, Хибари Кёя? — протянул он, нарочито лениво, напустив в голос кроткого довольства; так подсыпают мышьяка в еду. 

Кёя кивнул: ни к чему. Но с Рокудо — Кёя подозревал, что с ним самим тоже — всегда так: виляние по натянутой над пропастью леске. 

Он представил, как этот нелепый разговор мог бы закольцеваться сейчас, замкнуться сам на себе, повториться миллион раз в какой-нибудь ячейке параллельного мира. Рокудо просит чай и требует проявить к себе интерес, Кёя отказывает на обе его просьбы, и так до бесконечности. Змея, поедающая свой собственный хвост: бесконечность, что вечно обращается в ноль. 

Рокудо смешливо фыркнул, словно считав все его мысли по наклону головы, по затвердевшим плечам.

— Чай зелёный, — сказал Кёя, Рокудо улыбнулся:

— У меня много новостей. Мы давно не виделись.


End file.
